


Merry Crimes!

by reisling



Category: Titans (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisling/pseuds/reisling
Summary: Dick getting swept up in holiday shenanigans with the Titans and Lian despite being so "Very, very busy"Fill for Gen Batfam Christmas Stocking





	Merry Crimes!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JudeDeluca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeDeluca/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> @JudeDeluca: Do let me know if/where to you want me to send the physical original, please. Either in a comment here, or [on tumblr](https://rhinefall.tumblr.com/ask). I also have a [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/wreathshade) and a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/rhinebow).


End file.
